


Bokuaka 30 day NSFW challenge

by bokutosbunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bokuaka - Freeform, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbunny/pseuds/bokutosbunny
Summary: 30 Bokuaka smutshots using the 30 day challenge prompts!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	1. Prompts

1\. Dry humping

2\. Handjob

3\. Striptease

4\. Phone sex

5\. Semi-Public Sex

6\. First Time

7\. BDSM

8\. Shower Sex

9\. Threesome

10\. Scissoring 

11\. Blowjob

12\. Against the wall

13\. Thigh Riding

14\. Size Kink

15\. Petplay

16\. Spanking

17\. Fingering

18\. Voyeurism

19\. Birthday Sex

20\. Thigh-fucking

21\. Daddy Kink

22\. Orgasm Delay/Denial

23\. Blindfolds

24\. Dirty Talk

25\. Praise Kink

26\. Body Worship

27\. Face-Sitting

28\. Massage

29\. Lingerie

30\. Creampie


	2. Having our Own Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Dry Humping
> 
> Contents: Dom!Akaashi, Teasing, Praise Kink, Dirty Talk  
> 

Bokuto hoisted Akaashi closer with the arm draped over his waist, making him snuggle closer to Bokuto’s broad form. Bokuto was like a human heater, his big fluffy sweatshirt serving as a pillowcase to the ace’s firm chest. 

It was movie night, and the two decided on some cheesy rom-com that was almost unbearable to watch. It was so stupid, but the both of them cracked up at the horrible awkwardness and the sheer disappointment of the film. 

“This is awful,” Akaashi remarked with a grin, “I can’t believe we actually paid money to watch this.” He said, looking up at Bokuto with a half-amused half-disappointed expression. 

Bokuto gave a hearty chuckle that vibrated across his chest, rumbling next to Keiji and making him tingle. Bokuto beamed down at him, his grin big and toothy as he picked Akaashi up and swung his legs over his lap. 

“The movies’ getting boring,” Bokuto complained with a pout, his big hands running from Keiji’s thighs to his ass, making him shiver. Bokuto leaned in towards Akaashi’s ear and whispered sensually,

_ “We could have some of our own fun ‘Kaashi.”  _

Akaashi breathed out softly, his droopy eyes looking into sharp golden ones. Akaashi gently ran his lithe fingers up Bokuto’s chest, past his broad shoulders and settling by wrapping around his neck. 

“Oh really?” Akaashi teased, leaning in close to Bokuto’s flushed face, “Why don’t we have fun then, _Koutarou_?” Akaashi purred, mere centimeters away from Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto smashed his lips into Akaashi’s, wasting no time setting a deep and passionate rhythm. Akaashi moaned sweetly at the force, leaning in closer to press their hips together. 

Bokuto grinded up needily, sliding his large clothed cock against Akaashi’s. Akaashi’s breath hitched, giving Bokuto the opportunity to push his tongue into the other’s mouth. The kiss quickly got heated, a messy clash of teeth and tongues, swallowing each other's moans and whines. 

Akaashi pulled away for air, clutching onto Bokuto’s sweatshirt as they began to grind against each other harder and faster. Akaashi’s head dropped due to the overwhelming pleasure, resting on Bokuto’s collarbone, as they humped against each other. 

“God, this is dirty, isn’t it? You look so needy Koutarou...” Akaashi purred into Bokuto’s neck, his hot breath making Bokuto shiver, the filthy words ripping a desperate whine from Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi smirked at the reaction, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin in the junction between his neck and collarbone. 

“Fuck, Keiji… feels so good…” Bokuto whined, gripping Akaashi’s hips tighter, sliding Akaashi across his length quicker. Akaashi moaned with him, allowing Bokuto to throw his body around as they chased their climaxes animalistically. 

“Feels fucking amazing Koutarou, _fuck!_ Good boy, good boy…” Akaashi praised into Bokuto’s ear, making his eyes roll back and flutter, keening oh so desperately as he got the words he craved. “You gonna cum for me Bokuto? Hm? Feels so fucking good doesn’t it?” Akaashi growled sensually, sending Bokuto into a humping frenzy. 

_“Yes! Feels so so good!”_ Bokuto whined loudly, pulsing with need, throbbing with want, the familiar ecstasy building up so high, so close, each thrust of his hips against Akaashi’s sending him further and further towards the delicious climax. 

Both were in complete and utter bliss, panting and whining, and frantically using each other to chase the sweet release. 

“I’m gonna cum! M’ gonna cum!” Bokuto sobbed, his pace only getting more animalistic, Akaashi grinding down with him. 

“Good boy Koutarou,” Akaashi purred breathlessly, 

_ “Cum for me.”  _

Bokuto was gone in a matter of seconds, throwing his head back with a loud whiny moan, his hips shuddering as the painfully pleasurable pulsing finally stopped, exploding into euphoria, his cock convulsing harshly as he whined through his hard orgasm. 

Akaashi shuddered and came with him, whining sweetly into Bokuto’s ear, as they both rode out their extreme highs. 

Bokuto’s hips only stilled when the stimulation became painful, his cock being milked for all its worth, every last drop painting the inside of his briefs. 

Bokuto slumped back against the couch, still pulsing from his heavy orgasm. Akaashi was worn as well, laying against Bokuto’s chest as he panted. 

Bokuto weakly wrapped his arms around Akaashi, cuddling him, placing his chin on top of the smaller’s head. 

“That was fucking amazing…” Bokuto sighed out, holding Akaashi close like a teddy bear. 

“Agreed.” Akaashi said softly, “We have to get cleaned up though, as much as I’d love to sit and cuddle.” Akaashi sighed.

Bokuto groaned in annoyance, “Can we finish the movie first? I don’t wanna get up right now!” He whined, using his best puppy-dog eyes to convince Akaashi into saying yes. 

“Fine,” Akaashi faux-huffed with a roll of his eyes, “We can finish the horrible movie.” He said, cracking a smile. 

“Yes!” Bokuto shouted in victory, kissing Akaashi’s forehead. “Thank you ‘Kaashi!” He grinned, snatching the remote from the coffee table, and beginning to rewind the parts they missed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is prompt 2: handjob!


	3. My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Handjob
> 
> Contents: Praise Kink, Sweet Talk, Dom!Akaashi, Quirofilia (Hand Kink), Slight Size Kink, Begging, Slight Dacryphilia

Akaashi pressed a passionate kiss against Bokuto’s plump lips, pulling away and giving him a soft smile. “You did so well today Koutarou,” Akaashi cooed, deft hands and supple fingers sliding up his thigh and towards his already hardening cock, “Mmm, it feels so good to watch my ace perform so well…” Akaashi spoke in a honeyed voice, sounding desperate enough to be a moan. 

Bokuto whined at the praise, gripping the bedsheets in tight fists. Akaashi smirked at his needy reaction and began to rub Bokuto’s member up and down, massaging him slowly. 

“I think you deserve a reward for playing so well,” Akaashi said, withdrawing his hand from Bokuto’s erection and reaching up to hook his thumbs under Bokuto’s waistband, tracing the fingers along his abdomen, “Don’t you?” Akaashi purred, lidded gunmetal blue eyes flicking up to his, the hazy, sensual look in them made Bokuto throb.

“Please Keiji…” Bokuto sighed out, mouth slightly open and panting hot breaths. Akaashi smiled at him from his spot on his knees, pulling down his sweatpants and boxers. Bokuto didn’t miss the way Akaashi’s eyes darkened when his thick member sprung out. 

Akaashi wrapped his fingers around Bokuto, beginning to slowly stroke him up and down. Bokuto threw his head back and keened desperately, his hands fisting the sheets even tighter. Akaashi hummed amusedly at this, resting his arm on Bokuto’s muscular thigh, his cheek pressed into his wrist. 

Akaashi smiled, pleased as he looked up at Bokuto’s leaking cock. “You’re so big Koutarou… always so big and strong… so good for me…” Akaashi praised, chuckling when Bokuto began to moan louder and his member leaked even more.

“What’s got you so worked up tonight?” Akaashi asked, tilting his head so that it was mere inches away from his stroking hand, “Normally you can handle a little praise.” He teased, a small cocky smirk spread across his features. 

“Haaah… your hands are just so pretty ‘Kaashi… feel sooo good…” Bokuto whined in bliss, reduced from his energetic self to nothing but a sensitive, whiny mess. Keiji adored it when he got so submissive. 

“Yeah? Akaashi grins, “Do you like watching them stroke your big cock?” 

Bokuto cries out and throws his head back, interrupting him from his trance-like phase watching Akaashi stroke him. Bokuto bites his lip and nods, cheeks heating up and tears of pleasure welling up in his eyes. 

“That’s no good,” Akaashi tisked, gripping Bokuto’s cock slightly tighter, “Use your words Koutarou, let me hear your sweet voice.” 

“P-Please,” Bokuto stuttered desperately, “Please, more!” He begged, his voice becoming high pitched as the delicious pleasure consumed him. 

“Such a good boy,” Akaashi praised, smirking when Bokuto’s dick throbbed and leaked in his hand. “Anything for my star.” Akaashi cooed, beginning to jerk him off faster, his hand easily stroking from base to tip with all the precum. Bokuto chanted Akaashi’s name like a mantra, the needy sounds were like music to Akaashi’s ears. He reached his free hand up to Bokuto’s spiked hair, threading his fingers through the thick locks and pulling at the strands. Akaashi’s own eyes fluttered at the deep groan the hair tugging pulled from his boyfriend. “You sound so pretty like this, ugh, my good boy. God, you’re so perfect.” Akaashi sighed dreamily. 

“I’m so close Keiji…” Bokuto whimpered, uncontrollably beginning to fuck into Akaashi’s pretty fist, so damn close to that sweet release.

“Yeah? Cum for me, Koutarou. You did so well, been so good for me,” Akaashi cooed, knowing all the right dirty buttons to push, “You‘re so cute… I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make when you cum, my beautiful star.” 

Akaashi’s beautiful soft voice mixed with the delicious praise sent Bokuto over the edge, golden eyes fluttering back as he reached the peak, hips shuddering as he released thick spurts of cum onto Akaashi’s pretty hand. 

Akaashi stroked him through his high, his stroking pace not faltering until Bokuto trembled from overstimulation. 

Akaashi smiled, reaching to grab a tissue to clean off his hand, while Bokuto panted, his worn-out cock laid on his stomach. 

“Love you… ‘Kaashi…” Bokuto sighed out, sensitive and out of breath. 

Akaashi felt his heart flutter at the sweet words and dopey smile on Bokuto’s face. He pressed a kiss against Bokuto’s forehead, cupping his face and stroking his cheek gently. 

“I love you too, Koutarou.” Akaashi cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is prompt 3: striptease!


	4. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Striptease
> 
> Contents: Switch!Akaashi, Switch!Bokuto, Top Bokuto, Bottom Akaashi, teasing, slight size kink, praise, unprotected sex, creampie
> 
> very fluffy smut :,)

Bokuto fell back onto the bed, Akaashi’s legs still hooked around his waist. Akaashi moaned into the kiss, gripping at Bokuto’s hair and tugging. Bokuto groaned deeply, kneading Akaashi’s ass as they made out, tongues sliding desperately against one another. 

Akaashi pulled out of the kiss, panting heavily as he pushed himself off of Bokuto’s lap, looking down at Bokuto with his nose in the air, as he loosened his navy tie. 

_Akaashi looked like a fucking god._

Bokuto felt himself throb at the erotic look his lover gave, gazing down upon him with those cloudy blue eyes. 

Akaashi hummed in amusement, slipping his tie off slowly with a small smirk. 

“Akaashi hurry up! I need you now…” Bokuto pouted, leaning back on his palms, legs spread in an open invitation for Akaashi to crawl between. 

“Shhh…” Akaashi smiled, sliding the top button of his shirt out, his movements deliberately slow and sensual, “Just watch Bokuto… I put on something _very_ special for you tonight…” Akaashi purred, dropping his pretty fingers down to the second button, removing that one tantalizingly slow as well. 

Bokuto bit his lip in anticipation, _something special?_ He couldn’t help the roaring pound of his heart in his ears or the painful throbbing in his pants. He looked up at Akaashi and felt dizzy. 

Akaashi reached the final button and turned around, looking over his shoulder with a teasing flint in his eye. Bokuto gulped. Akaashi slid one of his sleeves down past his shoulder, revealing the navy blue strap with lace. 

Bokuto clenched the sheets, he knew exactly where this was going. 

Akaashi chuckled to himself, so pleased with how he reduced Bokuto to a mess yet again. He reached over to his other sleeve, sliding that one down as well. 

On full display for wide golden eyes, two navy blue straps with dainty lace in pretty floral designs. Akaashi let the rest of his dress shirt slide off to the ground, slowly turning to face Bokuto. 

Akaashi looked stunning, the lingerie top looking gorgeous on his milky skin, fitted to his chest so tight Bokuto thinks he might burst instead. 

“You’re speechless,” Akaashi giggles, gliding his fingers down his torso, to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his dress pants, “We haven’t even gotten to the best part Koutarou.” Akaashi feigned a pout, reaching for the button on his pants.

He slides the button out, swiveling his hips as the pants slide down his thighs, stepping out of them completely. 

Akaashi stood up straight, allowing Bokuto to take in every inch of his lingerie-clad body. Bokuto nearly moaned as his eyes scanned up and down the beautiful man in front of him. 

Gorgeous lace danced across his body, accentuating his slim waist and prominent hips, the combination of silk and sheer complimenting Akaashi’s dainty body perfectly. 

Bokuto bit his lip as he zoned in on the panties, completely sheer in the front, showing off his lover’s hard member, his pink tip peeking out over the waistband, which was decorated with a pretty little bow. 

“Well, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked, honey-sweet voice laced with slyness seeping into Bokuto’s skin. Akaashi placed his hands on his hips and awaited his partner's answer. 

Bokuto abruptly stood up, big hands gripping Akaashi’s small waist. 

Akaashi barely had any time to register what had happened before he was tossed onto the bed, wrists pinned down by the same large hands. 

“You look so fucking hot Keiji,” Bokuto muttered, looking dazed and ready to devour Akaashi. Akaashi shivered at the sudden dynamic switch, easily falling into a submissive role.

Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, ridding himself of pants and boxers on the way. Bokuto grinned wolfishly and lubed up his cock, throbbing in his hand at the sight of Akaashi below him. 

“Can’t wait to fuck your tiny little hole ‘Kaashi…” Bokuto groaned, stroking himself at the sight of his boyfriend so submissive. 

“Please Koutarou…” Akaashi sighed out, face flushed from the dirty talk. He reached down to pull down his panties, but a hand stopped him.

“Oh no Keiji,” Bokuto said, moving Akaashi’s hand aside, “These are gonna stay on, pretty boy,” Bokuto spoke, pushing the lacy panties to the side with his thumb, and lining up with Akaashi’s hole. 

Akaashi whimpered, grabbing onto the back of his knees, holding himself open for Bokuto. 

Bokuto dipped down to press a kiss against Akaashi’s forehead, pushing into Akaashi, slowly bottoming out. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with adoration in his eyes, lips parted and panting out sweet whines. 

“Look at that Keiji,” Bokuto sighed happily, “You’re taking me so well…” Bokuto smiled, starting to thrust in and out of his lover. 

“K-Koutarou!” Akaashi squealed, clutching the sheets. “So big… aaah…” Akaashi whined, squirming around needily. 

Bokuto slowly rocked his hips, reaching up to pull the top of the bra down, pretty pink nipples hardening as they met cold air. 

“So pretty Keiji,” Bokuto praised, circling a nipple with one of his thumbs, “Always so pretty.” Bokuto cooed breathlessly, rocking into Akaashi slow and deep.

Akaashi became a whimpering mess, subconsciously arching his back to gain more pleasure from his sensitive nipples, he felt so full, so full of Bokuto and all the love he had to give. 

“I love you so much ‘Kaashi, god, dressing up for me, you’re just so perfect…” Bokuto babbled, head filled with nothing more than the angelic man he loved beneath him.

“Gonna cum Kou… oh god, I love you, please keep talking!” Akaashi begged, grabbing at Bokuto’s broad shoulders, hoping that his legs would stay up on their own. 

“Yeah, gonna cum nice and pretty for me?” Bokuto asked, speeding up his pace a little, reaching down to grab Akaashi’s leaking cock, and stroking it in tandem with his deep thrusts. 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, nails digging into Bokuto’s back. 

“Please—haah—aah—I’m gonna cum, gonna cum!” Akaashi sobbed, hips beginning to shake at the overwhelming pleasure Bokuto gave him. 

“Please cum for me Keiji, you sound so so gorgeous when you cum.” Bokuto spoke sweetly, so attentive and calm when it came to delivering Akaashi pleasure. He thrived knowing that he was the one making Akaashi feel so good.

Akaashi just couldn’t handle all of the pleasure from his nipple, his cock and ass at the same time, Bokuto’s unusual calm and honeyed voice sending him throbbing and over the edge, shooting him into ecstasy. 

Akaashi let out an angelic moan, screaming love confessions to Bokuto, his back arching off the bed as his nails dug into Bokuto’s back harder. He spilled all over Bokuto’s massive hand, Bokuto making sure to milk him for everything he was worth. 

“So—fucking—gorgeous—” Bokuto grunted out, finding his release as well, pumping his cum into Akaashi’s hole. 

Bokuto worked them both through their highs, finally collapsing on top of Akaashi when the pleasure became overstimulation. 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, his cock still in Akaashi’s ass, chin on his rosy chest.

Bokuto had a dopey, smug look on his face as he stared up at Akaashi. 

“I don’t like the look you’re giving me,” Akaashi said flatly. 

“Looks like someone else has a thing for praiseeee!” Bokuto teased, singing the words and making Akaashi fluster and blush. 

“Do not,” Akaashi retorted, “I don’t have a ‘thing’ for praise, I just like compliments once in a while.” He pouted, looking away from his smug bastard of a boyfriend. 

“Don’t be like thaaat!” Bokuto whined, squeezing Akaashi tighter, who turned to look at him again, his expression exasperated, “It was so cute!” Bokuto gushed, smooshing his head into Akaashi’s chest. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, a small uncontrollable smile gracing his lips. He reached down and began raking his fingers through Bokuto’s thick hair, who in return snuggled in closer. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Akaashi smiled, making Bokuto chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is prompt 4: Phone sex!


	5. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Phone Sex
> 
> Contents: Dom!Bokuto, Needy!Akaashi, Teasing, Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, Size Kink, Quirofilia (Hand Kink), Sweet Talk
> 
> Fluffy end!! I love these boys sm 🤧

Akaashi sighed heavily as he came down from yet another petty high. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow at the shitty orgasm, barely finding any pleasure in it. It honestly hurt more than it felt good. 

_ He needed Bokuto. _

His face felt hot as he flustered at the thought of being the one to call his boyfriend up. Calm and collected Akaashi, calling up his boyfriend, who was halfway across the  _ globe _ mind you, to explain that he just couldn’t get off without him. Akaashi whined into the pillow in embarrassment, but quickly concluded that this would be the only way, unless he wanted to finish the night unsatisfied. 

He snatched his phone off of the nightstand, unlocking it and calling Bokuto. This was going to be the death of Akaashi.

Bokuto was quick to answer.

“Hey, Hey, Baby! I’m so happy you called, I miss you so much!” Bokuto shouted from the other side of the phone, startling Akaashi. 

“Hi Bokuto,” Akaashi said quietly, still embarrassed and trying to compose some sort of reasonable explanation for why he was calling. 

“‘Kaashi? You sound kinda upset right now, are you okay?” Bokuto asked, heartfelt concern illuminating his words. 

“No, no, Bokuto, I’m totally fine I just…” Akaashi paused, scrambling to find the right words to easily convey this…  _ problem, _ to Bokuto, “I’m just very…  _ needy _ , right now.” Akaashi explained, putting emphasis on the word to hopefully make Bokuto understand. 

“Oh god, me too! I miss your pretty face so much, I wish we were cuddling right now!” Akaashi could practically hear the pout in Bokuto’s voice, and yes, he missed cuddling with his boyfriend as well, but, that wasn’t exactly what he was looking for. 

Akaashi swallowed his dignity, sighing as he realized he was going to have to tell him outright. 

“N-No, Bokuto I mean, I miss you in  _ that  _ way.” He emphasized yet again, hoping for dear life that he would catch on. 

There was no response this time, except for confused “uh’s” on Bokuto’s end as he tried to understand what Akaashi was getting at. 

Akaashi sighed, “Koutarou, I’m horny.”

“Ohhhhh, ohhh…” Bokuto said in realization, before letting out a little gasp, “Oh?” He purred, and Akaashi could hear the smirk on his lips. 

“Do you want me to help you out, angel?” Bokuto asked in a sultry voice, his demeanor now a polar opposite of his cluelessness earlier. 

Akaashi shivered,  _ that name is new,  _ he thought, reaching down and beginning to stroke himself again, letting out a soft whine. 

“Are you already touching yourself, Keiji? That’s so cute.” Bokuto cooed, pushing his sweatpants and boxers down his hips, spitting onto his hand and beginning to pump himself as well. 

“Kou… I need you so bad right now…” Akaashi whined quietly, grinding up into his fist. 

“Yeah, Keiji? I wish you were here with me,” Bokuto spoke, moving his fist at a nice pace. “I wish it were you stroking me right now, with your pretty little hands… they always feel so good around my cock, baby.” Bokuto sighed out, throwing his head against the hotel pillows. 

“ _ Koutarou… _ ” Akaashi moaned, wanting Bokuto to continue his dirty talk, craving the sweet words and praise. He always knew what to say to make Akaashi throb.

“Feelin’ good baby?” Bokuto chuckled, pleased to hear Akaashi’s desperate yes in return, so pretty and breathily. “You’re so fucking perfect for me Keiji, I love you so much.” Bokuto moaned, speeding up his pace, being spurred on by Akaashi’s precious moans. 

“ _ Fuck… _ I love you too Koutarou.” Akaashi sighed out, his eyes fluttering at the deep groan Bokuto let out. 

“If you were here I’d lay you on this bed and devour your body. Worship every inch of my fucking ethereal boyfriend. God, I can’t wait to taste your pretty cock again.” Bokuto groaned, imagining all that he would do to his boyfriend once he was home. 

“Aaah—more. please…” Akaashi begged desperately, every single word, pet name,  _ promise, _ spurring him on further. 

“I bet you look so pretty right now,” Bokuto grunted, fucking up into his fist, “Always makin’ the cutest faces when you get pleasure.” 

“Just for you,” Akaashi sighed out, voice hoarse from all the whines and moans that have already escaped his lips, brows furrowed, face rosy, eyes fluttering occasionally. 

“I wish I was there to fuck you so good,” Bokuto said, “You always take me so good in your tiny little hole, god, I wish you were on top of me right now,” Bokuto paused and let out a deep, rich moan, “You look beautiful when you’re bouncing on me Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s breath hitched at the dirty words, such a sucker for bedroom talk. “I’d—aah!—love to be riding you right now Koutarou!” Akaashi cried, voice becoming higher pitched and less even as he neared his orgasm. 

“There’s my pretty boy, are you close? Huh? Always sound so cute when you’re about to cum.” Bokuto purred, his climax so damn close as well. 

“Mmm, yes… gonna cum so hard for you Koutarou!” Akaashi whined, his eyes rolling back, cock throbbing in his palm. 

Bokuto began pumping his cock furiously, using his last coherent thoughts to say the sentence he hoped would make Akaashi cum.

“Cum for me Keiji, let me hear your pretty little moans.”

Akaashi cried out as he fucked one final thrust into his fist, cumming all over his fingers, and onto his shaft. 

Bokuto followed suit, throwing his head back and groaning, releasing all over his lower stomach and hand, panting as he tried to recover from his intense orgasm. 

“I love you so much ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto panted, “I’m so glad you called, I think I would’ve died if I didn’t hear your pretty voice again.” 

Akaashi chuckled softly, “I have to agree with you, I miss you very much.” 

Bokuto whimpered, his bottom lip jutting forward in a pout, “Stop being so cute it’s not fair!” He cried, clutching his phone. 

“It’s just the truth,” Akaashi said, “I miss you a lot.” 

Bokuto perked up, “Stay on the phone with me then? ‘Til we fall asleep?” He asked, his needy tone making Akaashi’s heart melt. 

“Sure, Bokuto.” Akaashi rolled his eyes with a smile, pulling up the blankets and snuggling into his phone, ready to listen to Bokuto babble about himself and the Black Jackals journey for hours, until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is prompt 5: Semi-Public Sex!


End file.
